


Shameless

by SinKing



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper and Ford know it's wrong, Dipper gets pounded by Ford, Incest, Large age gap, Light Masochism, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle/Nephew Incest, age gap, and it turns them on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinKing/pseuds/SinKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They need to stop doing this, it's unhealthy and gross, completely unnatural, its sick.</p><p>They just can't seem to muster up the shame, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> I needed PWP Incest-rich DipFord and I have no regrets.

Ow.

There was a book digging in his belly, the soft skin being poked each time he was shoved into the edge of it. Speaking of edges; the desk was really hurting his thighs right now, and he wasn't too sure how long his legs were going to hold up under the force. Maybe he really should have put more effort into gym like Mabel had said, it might have made this situation a bit more bearable for him, but honestly who really knows if working harder in high school gym could better prepare you for getting pounded by your great uncle.

It probably didn't, logically speaking.

His mind shouldn't gloss over it the way it does but their way too far gone to try and think about morals now, they stopped trying to make sense of it long ago when it all had first started and just let it be what it is.

Dipper was bent over a desk with his shorts and boxers (he begun to wear them when he turned fourteen to seem more mature) tugged around his knees with two of his great uncle Stanford's thick fingers lubing up his ass and pumping him in just the right way to make him moan like a girl. Dipper was glad they were underground.

This type of nasty shit has been happening all summer. At first it was self indulgent and desperate, surpressed feelings bursting out and thrashing against one another. It then turned into routine, it wasn't so needy anymore but the desperate want to be something that they could never actually have was still there which made it harsh and forceful. When they had thrown, no, punted caution to the high heavens and decided to turn it from nasty secret-forbidden-incest quickies in the closet to making your sixty-plus year old boyfriend scream your name, they took this slower. There was foreplay, and not the kind just to get hard and slick a cock up to go inside someone but real, caressing touches and hot make-outs. Dipper was fond of the make-outs.

His favorite were the blow-jobs though and although receiving them were mind-blowing there was something he just feeded off of when he has Ford's dick in his mouth and his sanity (aka orgasm) on the tips of his lips. The way Ford's hands would hold onto his head so damn tight like if he let go Dipper would stop, he never would. Dipper was pretty bad and awkward with it at first but Ford took his time in telling Dipper how he liked it and how to take it, by the fourth time around (with incredible practice in his room anytime he got it to himself) Dipper was sucking him off like a pro, his enthusiasm with it helped as well.

His mouth would slide down to the thick base perfectly and that was one of Dipper's favorite places to sit and look up at Ford from, dick deep in his throat, pubes and sweat pressed up against his nose and lips wrapped like a suction around the girth, Dipper knows the sight drives Ford mad. The cum didn't taste too bad either, he got used to it almost too quickly, he loved how thick it always is and Ford likes to give Dipper a lot of it, as per requested. Man, Dipper has really turned into something sick, hasn't he? Too bad he doesn't care. Hell, he loves what has come of his and Ford's relationship.

There was something powerful behind the whole situation itself, its a greedy little sinful wine glass of moral-fuckery which slides down Dipper and Ford's throats perfectly, singeing and leaving a disgusting slime as they drink it up and beg for more. They don't deny the bonds between them, try to pass it off that their just two star-crossed lovers and got together anyway. No, there was an extra kick of pleasure in knowing what they were doing was sick and wrong, they fed off of it, it was as much apart of the relationship as loving each other was. The incest factor between them was hot, they knew that. They take advantage of it, dirty talk teetering on humiliation was apart of it all, which Dipper should probably get back to if he could just shove this damn book out of his way, it knocked his thoughts askew.

With an angry huff he did exactly that and knocked it off onto the floor, making it bounce slightly and clatter. There was a deep chuckle from behind him as the fingers were thrusted knuckle deep and he couldn't help but push back against them, they just felt so damn good.

"Impatient, huh? Who knew you would be so ready to get your great uncle to pound you?" Ford teased and curled his fingers hitting that sweet spot inside him, making him jolt and clench around him. Dipper nodded frantically, he was horny before they even started and just wanted Ford so badly, he had no time to try and reply to his words although he desperately wanted to. He loves replying back to Ford with snarky comments or just shooting him down, it was fun considering Stanford is as smart as he is. But right now wasn't the time for that. Right now Ford was supposed to be lubing him up for a good ramming and instead, there's another finger being thrusted inside his hole and a moan is ripped from his throat involuntarily.

"God, c-come on...!" He managed to choke out, desperate for his uncle yet he continued to rock against his hand. He was just tall enough at this age to lay comfortably ontop of the desk without having to bend his back, and this let him shove back on the fingers as they kept pumping him. Damn him, why did it have to feel so good? There was another chuckle and Dipper could see the shit-eating grin without having to turn around and suddenly there was a soft, slick pop as the fingers left him and he felt more empty than ever, shaking slightly as he waited for what he's been silently begging for.

With the familiar sound of a belt buckle flicking open followed by fabric rustling, there was a warm penis poking at Dipper's entrance and he could feel the precum squishing and dripping down him making him shudder. Relaxing as much as he can he nods his head in consent, folding his arms underneath him an holding his chest and head up the polydactyl hands of his uncle hold onto his hips. The tip slides in first nearly being sucked in by Dipper's teased and excited hole but Ford keeps patient, listens to the strangled groans with a proud smile before he keeps going.

He dips into his nephew with slick ease, Dipper is so used to having him by now and that fact just turns Ford on even more. Burying to the base, Ford let's out a deep sigh and revels in the tight, hot feel of Dipper before the fifteen year old wiggled impatiently, letting out an annoyed huff. Damn it was hot when Dipper got frustrated. Deciding to not hold back any longer (Ford has been wanting it just as long as Dipper has) he gently pulled back leaving just the tip in and Dipper braced for the impact of Ford slamming back inside, the boys thighs banging into the desk and a deep moan spilling from his lips. Stanford repeats this actions several times, knowing that Dipper is being stubborn with it.

Dipper knows what he wants but doesn't want to do it, he doesn't have to talk, Ford is already inside him goddammit why won't he just finish it? Ford doesn't even have to ask, after the sixth slam it makes it way out of Dipper's throat.

"Okay, okay!!" The boy moaned out, slamming a hand onto the desk. "Fuck me, Stanford." He finished with a perfect little whine that sent chills up Ford's spine. He'd make sure to take his lovable boyfriend out for exploring tomorrow, he deserves it after that. Finally, he picks up a rythm, its just enough to keep a steady barrage of thrusts into Dipper and its everything he's wanted all day. The boy bites his lip and closes his eyes letting himself get lost in the sensation, rocking under his uncle into the old wooden desk. Ford leans over him, pushing a bit of hair aside with his nose and he plants hot, loving kisses on Dipper's neck and cheek, when he pulls back he smiles at the look on his nephews face. He's so cute, it almost makes Ford forget that their having sex. Almost.

He places his hands on either side of Dipper, planted firmly and fingers spread on the desk, he lets his hips slap into the boy, picking up the pace to ram him harder and banging out moans, some low showing off what Ford could only assume the kid would sound like after puberty was done with him and others were squeaky, girly sounding like it surprised him, all in all it really was a treat to listen to, and Ford had it all to himself. His hips smacked into Dipper's ass creating a loud clap of flesh to continue to sound throughout his office, mixed with the wet slick squish of him repeatedly entering the boy at such a fast rate, the sounds were disgusting and if Ford wasn't the one making them he'd cringe but it was worth it; He had Dipper all to himself, squirming beneath him and asking for more in such a breathless tone, the poor thing must be so close and they've only been at it for such a short time, Ford will have to help teach him to go longer, but for now he gave mercy as Stanford is a grown man and Dipper is only fifteen.

He begun to piston inside him, the desk now shaking with his efforts and Dipper's arms couldn't hold himself up much longer. He laid on the desk and attempted to muffle himself (he was such a screamer it was embarrassing) with his folded arms as he buried his face into them, feeling his thighs and hips shake from the pleasure. His uncle was so rough with him ever since he found out Dipper had more than just a tolerance for pain and Dipper doesn't know how much longer he can keep it up, the white hot ball in the pit of his abdomen was too tight and he felt his dick, which was squished between his belly and the desk causing delicious, painful friction and pressure, twitch and throb.

He whimpered loudly, reaching with one hand to scramble for Ford's on the desk and the older man clamped down on the boys, knowing Dipper still had a bit of nervousness when coming to an orgasm. Holding his small boyfriends hand and feeling how strongly he was gripping he gave a few more kisses to the back of Dipper's neck and it seems that's all it took to kick him over the edge. Dipper let out a loud string of cusses in a whining, broken tone of voice that was music to Stanford's ears, the teen squirting out all over his stomach and Ford's desk with messy, thick globs that were rubbed and smeared everywhere from the thrusts his uncle was still giving him.

Riding Dipper through his orgasm Ford gave deep, snapping thrusts at him and all too aware of Dipper's extremly sensitive state he made sure to pick up the pace to get himself done. He held Dipper's hand and nuzzled his neck, listening to his laboured breathing and hoarse moans as he feebly attempted to keep up with him, he smiled softly against the heated skin. It didn't take long, with how tight Dipper was and the noises he was making, Ford was shooting off in thick spurts inside his great nephew, filling him up to the brim and Dipper felt his mind blurring with how good it all was, already feeling like cotton from his own climax. Ford slipped out of him and fell back into his office chair, wiping the sweat off his face with the sleeve of his sweater. He fixed his glasses and took a moment to take in the sight splayed before him thanks to Dipper relaxing and catching his breath.

The boy bent over his desk, ass bared to him and his own white syrup pouring out of him, Ford shuddered in approval. Dipper whined.

"It's so much harder to clean when you do it in me...!" He complained after catching his bearings, feeling the semen drip down his thighs at this point. Now he had to put his shorts back on like this, walk upstairs with it and then take a shower, which he hated. If Ford had finished on his back they could have just wiped it up like they normally do.

"Oh come on Dipper, you know you like it." Ford chuckled, taking his sweater off to his black t-shirt underneath as it felt much too hot to keep wearing it anymore. Dipper stood up, rolling his eyes and ignoring his Uncle as he starts wiping his thighs of the sticky substance. There was a loud ding indicating the elevator stopping at their level and Dipper froze in his actions, turning to stare at Ford in fear and yank his shirt down to cover his crotch. The older man did his best to try and help the boy pull his shorts and boxers up but they only got as far as just that, button and zipper still undone when the person riding the elevator stepped in.

Mabel was holding two plates of spaghetti with her infamous Glitter-Sauce. When her eyes laid focus on the situation (Ford bent over on his chair holding onto Dipper's shorts which were undone) she blinked a few times before promptly back stepping into the elevator, clicking the top floor button with her elbow and leaving them embarrassed with a few choice words.

"You know, if you guys are gonna bang the least you could do is leave a white sock in the vending machine or somethin'"


End file.
